Look What You Made Me Do
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Percy Jackson meets this handsome guy, while on summer break from all the private schools his mum sends him too and they start to form a bond, but his twelfth birthday is coming up and things begin to change…. Extended Summary: Kronos, and Percy quickly became friends, and slowly Iapetus begins to notice a change in his younger brother… but then Percy goes to CHB,he worsens
1. Chapter 1: Golden Eyes

**Title: Look What You Made Me Do**

 **Summary: Percy Jackson meets this handsome guy, while on summer break from all the private schools his mum sends him too and they start to form a bond, but his twelfth birthday is coming up and things begin to change….**

 **Extended Summary: Kronos, and Percy quickly became friends, and slowly Iapetus begins to notice a change in his younger brother… but when Percy starts going to Camp Half Blood things begin to worsen.**

 **Main Characters: Kronos, Percy, Iapetus**

 **Secondary Characters: Sally, Gabe, Annabeth, Grover, Luke**

 **Main Pairings: [Kronos/Percy] = Pernos or Kronercy**

 **Language: English**

 **Rated: T**

 **Romance/Adventure**

 **A/N: I don't own, but my ideas are mine and I have been inspired by many of my fans :) Reviews are appreciated ;)**

 **Enjoy by: Jaylene Olebar**

 **Prologue:** Lonely Street

It was dark in Tartarus and Kronos didn't seem to care about anything, but razing Olympus to the ground, he was building up his powers and strengthening his army until they would most likely be undefeatable but among his brethren and army he felt lonely.

He trained and trained to forget it, but it always crept up on him. But something egged him on, a little voice crying out for him not to give up. That they would be together soon. Just to hold on longer and they both won't be lonely. That's what drives him to make a new plan to find that person that Ananke has been nice to private him one last change of fate, and that she convinced Eros to too.

Rhea had betrayed all the Titans when she sided with the gods in the last war, but now she wasn't a player. Cast to the side lines and never have a throne again or much of a say in what happened anymore.

 **Percy** sat bored in the bus on his way back to Manhattan, but he was excited, he'd see his mum again, show off his swimming trophies and be annoyed with stinky Gabe, but nevertheless felt love and joy to see his mom.

This school term had been better than most and he had a feeling something big was going to happen.

 **Chapter 1:** Golden Eyes

Being in a big city like this was dangerous, the gangs, kidnappers, and stuff like that, but for ten year old Percy Jackson it was full of wonders and he couldn't wait to explore the city of Manhattan New York City. The skyscrapers and stores were all places to explore and have adventures. So while his mum was heading to work, she drops him off at McDonald's all the time, then he'd spend the rest of the day exploring and get back to the fast food restaurant in time for Sally Jackson to be off work. Or when Gabe wants him at the house, he stays with the abusive jerk.

So he was wandering the library desperately trying to read, but with his dyslexia he can't read. But pictures he can look at.

"Need help?" A soft slightly deep voice asks.

Turning in surprise at someone speaking to him Percy turns to see a pre-teen, a few years older than himself dressed in black skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt and leather jacket. Looking up more he sees a handsome face and stunning golden eyes. Complete with a mop of black curly hair.

"Hi, my name is Kronos Terra." he holds out his hand.

"Do your parents like Greek Mythology as well, to name you after the Titan who eats his kids?" Percy smirks. "I'm Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy."

The teen smiles. "One of da only few demigods who have a good future in their life."

They spend the day talking and discussing their lives when Percy asks what time it is.

"4:30" Kronos answers.

"Holy mother of all! My mums gonna kill me! I'm an hour late, she picks me up McDonald's at 3 all the time." Percy yelled and raced to the exit, only to stop as the door opened automatically. "Will I see you again Kronos?"

Smiling the older boy nods, "I'll be here tomorrow " he says.

 **Sally** is totally not nerves for her son, who is totally not an hour late, so to calm her totally not nerves body she buys food to eat at the fast food. FINALLY her son comes in the restaurant in a rush, a new jacket on his body and excited as heck and it didn't help her son had ADHD. But he was her son and she loved him no matter what.

"Mum! I'm so sorry I'm late! I met this cool boy named Kronos at the library, we are friends and are meeting each other tomorrow as well." Percy exclaimed and smiled at her, his eyes wide and with excitement.

"Thank the gods you're OK, and it's ok. You can meet him tomorrow again, just call me next time you might be late ok?"

"Love you mum" Percy agrees. With that the little family eats their food and unnoticed by them two men are hidden in the shadows watching them.

"Kronos...what are you doing?"

"What I feel is right Iapetus." The golden eyed male replies.


	2. Chapter 2: Monster

**Chapter 2:** Monster

Today was a bright sunny day and it's been a week, since Percy met Kronos. They meet every single day, at the library, and just walk around town. They have fun and just talk. Kronos told him about adventures that he had with his older brothers, about how his father died and in turn Percy told him about how his father was lost at sea. About Sally and how she really wants to meet this boy that has become her son's best friend. So they agree to meet on Thursday at 4 pm for an early dinner, since Kronos is going to be traveling to Greece in two days.

But for now they would stick to the book store, ever since learning that Percy was severely dyslexic Kronos had tried to get the boy to read.

"So your dyslexia is horrible hmm?" Kronos had asked a smirk on his face and holds out a pair of glasses. "Don't tell anyone but these should help."

"Glasses these are glasses how are these going to help?" Percy asked.

"They were crafted from my brother; he is really good at making things…" Kronos said and stared to the left. "Right, my older brother is coming to pick me up, I'll see you later ok Perce?" the older boy smiles and waves to Percy who watches his friend walk away.

"See you around Kronos," Percy said and watched them drive away.

Kronos Terra did things that left Percy wondering, wanted answers but the boy had evaded answering them. Like how did his older brother make these glasses and other things, but they would be answered sooner or later.

Shrugging Percy also headed to the door and strolled to McDonald's.

Putting on the glasses, Percy looked at the books in his hands and frowns, he shouldn't be able to read the cover, but he can! _Star Wars: Original Trilogy: A New Hope, Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi._

 **_Line break_**

 **The monster** is prowling the streets, unseen to the mortal eyes, smelling out half-bloods that don't know what they are yet, for his Lord to train them. One of them is powerful in his smell, so goes in for the hunt.

The boy senses something and turns around but finds no one, so he waits at the corner of the street, hoping that the feeling to pass. It doesn't. Something yanks on his leg and he is thrown backwards hitting the wall and he cries out. Grabbing the closest thing to a weapon, a stick, Percy whacks the beast and only succeeds in making it angry.

It turns to him and its eyes are a blazing red.

"Oh no…"

 **Kronos** is just dozing in the home base that he set up in New York City with the other Titans when he felt danger trickle through the bond he shared with Percy. Using his powers to make himself an adult he flashed and found the monster going in for the kill. "No!" he yelled out and took a deadly accuracy slash with his scythe. The bronze and black blade made the monster become ash; Picking up the boy who is holding his side as if a wound is there he flashes away and lays him on the bed, and summons his brother over.

"What happened?" Iapetus asks and frowns detecting the wounds.

"Monster, I guess he was sniffing out demigods for the war and smelt him, I dunno." Kronos sneered at having to tell his brother, who had _demanded_ that he, king of the titans and once of the universe tell him anything.


	3. Chapter 3: Thousand Years

**Chapter 3 Thousand Years…**

 **A/N: Check out my profile page and vote on the poll or review on what story you want me to update the most!**

"Oh sit down Kronos!" Iapetus hollered and stared at his pacing younger brother.

Kronos was worried, Percy was supposed to be awake up quite a while ago, but the demigod was still sleeping so they had planned that they texted his mom that Percy was going to stay the night. Sally had surprisingly agreed. She said that he had to be home at 5 by tomorrow.

' _Urgent business tomorrow'_ Sally had typed.

"I'm going to go check on him," Kronos said and moved off in the castle and went to his personal chambers.

Having put Percy in his chambers was to ensure his good health because most of the other rooms in the palace were his siblings. He'd have to build a room for Percy he decided.

 **Percy woke up to a** room that was grand and one he didn't know, and to a splitting headache, he frowned and sat up. The silk blanket pooled at his waist, about to stand up Percy jerked as the door opened.

"Be careful, you have a concussion," Kronos spoke up and pushing back his hair and sitting beside him. "A mild one granted, but you will be dizzy and want to throw up; I don't like to clean the mess... so please don't," Kronos smirked.

"Alright… then, tell me a story." Percy asked and scooted over in the big four-poster picture bed. The sheets wrinkling as he moved and Kronos sat on it cautiously on the edge of the bed his black hair falling back into his eyes.

"You should get a haircut Kronos,"

Snorting Kronos shook his head, "I'm from Greece, and I pride myself on my long hair. But enough let me tell you a tale as old as time, a lot of people will know it and I am sure you do too."

" _It was a full moon when he met her; she had the most glorious brown hair that she got from her mother. And he fell in love with her. Her name was Rhea, she looked after the lions and they, in turn, protected her and were her friends."_ Kronos spoke his voice soft and sad.

" _One day the boy pulled a risky move and kissed her, 'I will be your husband' the boy said to her and smiled._

' _As if…' Rhea said, but as it turned out they did begin to date. With the boy's abusive father, the boy decided to make something out of him. Tell the world that they won't be ruled by a cruel parental. So the four brothers decided to kill their father… that changed history, and with that, the father cursed the boy that the same thing would happen to them as they did to him."_ Kronos said and stared at his ceiling and in the corner of his eyes, he saw Percy shift closer.

" _Over the years the boy had become colder, but he still loved Rhea, she was his world, his light… They had their first born, a young girl. They named her Hestia… Paranoia made the father try gets rid of the girl, so he had assassins sent after her._

 _The mother devastated decided to bed her husband and they had another girl, they named her Demeter... a few months later they had other children all in all they had six of them. The father had remembered the prophecy and decided to get all his children killed. The killer faked their deaths and when the siblings were old enough they waged war on their father… killing him and taking all of the things that were held, dear. He cast away all their aunts and uncles and slowly started to destroy all their fathers' accomplishments."_ Kronos spoke and ran his hand through Percy's hair and felt the demigod begin to relax.

" _Then the king as he liked to call himself heard a prophecy from a girl called Lilian Oracle,_

 _A child of the eldest rulers_

 _Shall reach 16 against all odds_

 _See the world in endless sleep_

 _The child's soul cursed the blade shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _To preserve or raze…"_

Kronos heard snoring and glanced down, Percy was sleeping his head rested on his chest and hand carded through his hair, deciding not to move Kronos relaxed and fell asleep as well.

The moon was high in the sky when Kronos woke up again. He vowed that he would do everything in his power to save the boy that had brought light into his dark world; that the child should never be hurt in any way possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Kronos watched as Percy waved good bye to him and watched until he couldn't see him anymore. He didn't know what the twisting in his stomach was about, but it wasn't good. He didn't want Percy hurt like that. He had been terrified when he saw one of his monsters on top of the boy, ready to tear his throat and guts out. The boy's sea green eyes wide with terror; the mental call he had heard. It had terrified him.

The door to his chambers opened and Hyperion stood there, he looked annoyed and ready to kill someone.

"Kronos, it's time to plan, you had your time as a pretend human. Come," Hyperion said and looked at his younger brother; who still wore his human skin.

Sighing Kronos waved his hand and the door to the outside closed. "Fine, it's just every time I try to I can't leave him, it's unbearable, if it was life and death I am positive that I would save Percy." Kronos said and paced back and forth his arms clasped behind his back.

"Brother, if we need to save you from yourself or anyone else we will, that is what we do, we look out for each other. Kronos, now we need to plan, it's only a few mortal months or so until we start _the phase one of attack_."

" _ **Higher than the mountains that I face**_

 _Stronger than the power of the grave_

 _Constant through the trial and the change_

 _One thing remains,_

 _Yes, one thing remains._

 _Your love never fails,_

 _It never gives up_

 _It never runs out on me"_

Percy Jackson entered his house to music, which his mother loved to play; she stood in sweats and a short sleeve, cleaning. Her long brown hair tied into a sloppy bun, a broom in hand. She sang with the lyrics, making him smile. He knew his mother was unhappy with living with Gabe, but he didn't know why she stayed with him… he wanted his mother to have the best life could offer and this pig wasn't it.

"Percy!" she exclaimed and a blush crept up her neck.

Laughing Percy hugged his mom.

"It's good to see you happy and full of life, hate to ruin it… but where is Gabe?"

Smile fading she waved to the door, "out drinking with his friends, he won't be home for a few days, and I decided that we can have fun!" smiling Sally waltzed to the kitchen took a tray from the counter and placed them on the table.

"Blue cookies my favorite!" Percy said and took a deck of cards out.

Marathon of 'go fish', 'speed', 'crazy eights' and 'slap jack' were on, for hours into the night Percy and Sally played games, ate popcorn and watched as many Disney movies before Percy fell asleep in the middle of watch " The Little Mermaid" for the third time.

 **As it turned out Gabe came to the apartment the next day,** early in the morning drunk and completely wasted, his eyes were black and he slammed the door.

"Sally!" he yelled, his breath making imaginary green smoke to Percy's eyes. "Get me breakfast!" he yelled out.

Gasping Sally pushed her son to the bathroom. "Stay in here, don't come out no matter what you hear and don't call the cops."


	5. Chapter 5: Texts

Chapter 5: Texts

For God gave us a spirit not of fear but of power and love and self-control.- 2 Timothy 1:7

Percy didn't like bullies, and people who were cruel, sure Kronos was mean and picked on his bullies, but to him Kronos was always nice. Explaining things multiple times, and was never tired of his consistent chatter.

But when his best friend left him for to long Percy was the victim to abuse and many other things, like right now. Sally, his mom, was getting hit and he really wanted to do something anything to make it better, but he couldn't!

He was a weak child and Gabe was a heavy set man and very _very_ drunk.

" _Use the water..."_ a voice whispered and looking around Percy smiled.

Sure he was different and picked on by his peers because they couldn't understand his powers and they were afraid. After All that was just the way human beings were, afraid of the unknown.

Taking a deep breath and submerging his hands in water Percy slowly opened the door and strode down to where he could hear his moms cries.

"Leave her ALONE!"

 **Their swords clashed and Kronos** sneered at his older brother, it had been three weeks since he saw Percy, claiming he was out in Greece with his family, in reality he was at Othrys trying to get everyone for the first phase of attack ready. Sure titans didn't need practice to fight since they were born with their skills, but it would b e nice to touch up on them.

 _Kronos i wish you were here right now… you'd know what to do._ The wind whispered a prayer, a voice he recognized instantly as Percy.

Ignoring it, Kronos swung his sword and maneuvered himself so that Krios was on the ground, hands held out at an awkward angle and face in the dirt, and trying to get out of his grasp.

"Done?!" Iapetus asked and held out a hand for his brother on the dirty floor of the arena, who scowled and walked away.

"What do you need Ep?" Kronos asked his favourite brother, though he would never say it outloud, probably would die before he said that, and since he would be alive for a very long time he hardly thought about it.

"Your _human_ phone has been dinning like crazy, from Jackson and Missus Jackson, the texts are crazy, asking for you to come and get Percy, yet Percy is telling you to stay away that he isn't worth the effort."

Frowning Kronos held out his hand and his phone appeared.

Scrolling through the messages he frowned.

 _ **Kronos, please pick up Percy, he needs somewhere to stay while i am busy…. Sally**_

 _Hey Kronos, i just wanted to say STAY AWAY FROM ME!_

 _Kronos im glad your gone because sometimes i think i deserve what i get_

 _Where are you?_

 _I just want to die!_

 _I hate you right now_

 _Do you think if i died would you care?_

 _Send me a few ohotos of what greece is like_

 _I don't like smelly gabe_

 _Can you pick me up"?_

 _Bullies are just not cool_

 _Can i just die?_

 _Don't ever come back, i don't need to be babied, i just need to grow up. Im sorry i even talked to you_

 _It's over Kronos…. goodbye_


	6. Chapter 6: The Kiss

Chapter 6: The Kiss

It was a nice day for walking, the sun high in the sky, casting off heat, and a soft wind blowing, and among the mortals was one Titan that was walking, bored out of his mind, and with thoughts wandering.

Kronos was strolling through New York, after having spent about a few years looking for Percy, but they had moved and something magical moved all evidence of the small Jackson family living there. The only evidence was a man who was fat and had just gotten out of jail.

But as the titan was walking he bumped into someone, swearing as the boy ran, his black hair whipping in the wind and wide sea-green eyes met his.

"Sorry…" Percy muttered and was ready to walk back when the arms grabbed him and when he looked up, familiar golden eyes bored into his. "Kronos?" Percy whispered and relaxed in his tense state.

"The one and only, now would you like to tell me where you were? I was worried sick about you, especially when I couldn't find you, anywhere!" Kronos said and they began to walk, to the park that was not too far away.

"My mom moved us to Canada for a while, she was scared of something and wouldn't say what, and then on my eleventh birthday, she and I moved back. Wasn't sure if you still lived here or not…

The odd pair spent the rest of the day talking, and moving to lay on the grass, Percy's head on the older boy's thighs and pointing to the clouds passing, and just enjoying the company.

"Percy, if you had a choice between power and family… what one would you chose?" Kronos asked and turned to the side to watch his companion.

"I would choose… what is right, but it is a difficult question to ask…" Percy muttered, "But I would most likely change my mind in the future."

The sun was setting, and Kronos never felt more nerves of what he was going to do, he was, after all, a billion years old… but he hadn't felt this flutter of emotion in a few years, and before those millions of years. The little flutter of love, the devotion he had with Rhea had turned to rage, one of the reasons why he wanted to destroy the gods rule.

Rhea loved them, and he wanted nothing to do with his traitorous wife and sister.

"Percy, can I try something?" Kronos asks.

"What?"

Closing his eyes, Kronos leant down and pressed his lips onto the green-eyed preteen.

The boy gasped and pushed his shoulder and asked what he was doing.

"I love you Perseus Jackson and I hope one day you will love me back, and know me, the real me." Kronos stood up and jogged away, ignoring Percy's cry for him to come back.


	7. Chapter 7: Yancey Academy

Chapter 7: Yancey Academy

Percy had texted the new number Kronos had given him, but he had gotten no answer and was worried something happened to the teen. One day while walking in the park, the one he had met Kronos at again, he met a boy. He was scrawny, cried easily and had crutches, they bonded.

"permanent leg damage! I have free pass for Pyhs Ed the rest of my life!" he had said.

"Grover Underwood, what is your name?" the boy had asked, holding out his hand.

"Percy Jackson."

 **Across the road stood a silent fuming man,** he wouldn't be able to be near his beloved enough! The damned gods and their searchers! He would need his own spy to watch Percy, the gods couldn't corrupt him!

Kronos put on his mask and flashed away, and fell into a dreamstate. He called on the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, a scar falling down his face.

"Millord!" Lucas Castellan knelt and put his head to the floor, heart pounding and eyes scared.

"Castellan!" Kronos paced on the rocky ground. "I need you to pose as a teacher assistant, Percy Jackson. He is vital to my plans to glory and he can't be to friendly with the gods." Kronos said and gave details about the school the son of Poseidon was going to go to.

 _ **Yancy Academy**_

 _ **A school founded by a man named Stephan Yancy. SInce 1895.**_

 _ **Very private and expensive, considered one of the best schools in the world, with top teachers and students, some not be to bright or be troubled but we welcome you and your daughter/son to our very fine establishment!**_

 _ **We will teach them the properties of etiquette, the fanciness of dressing up, the knowledge to survive in the world.**_

 _ **If need more information, please contact: Ross Edwin- School Master or Jeanie Thompson- school secretary.**_

Luke stood next to Chiron and let his eyes roam over the students, Grover had IM'd them after two weeks with this Percy Jackson and said that his arora was very strong and that they might need backup. And naturally, since Luke had already graduated high school and was starting his second year of uni, and under for a one on one… He had been chosen as well. But since more monsters were swarming the area, Chiron had come.

 **lt was a new Private school, and Percy was once again the new kid,** the one who bullies liked to pick on, the one who was always singled out. Over the summer, Kronos had spent some of it with him, Percy had even met Iapetus again, and met Kriois. They were nice to him, but left him alone mostly. They sort of acted like bodyguards more than anything. At first he thought they were in a gang, but that didn't add up. But one day he had saw something strange only to forget what had happened, he could remember bits of it… something big and ugly, kind of like a dog. Than a flash of golden and snarls, than blackness.

Percy had woken in Kronos' arms and the older teen had leant down and kissed him, making him forget his problems.

Shaken out of his thoughts as a man with short blond hair and blue eyes walked up to him.

"Hi, I am Luke Castellan, I am your tutor, and your Teaching assistant for the rest of the foreseeable future."

"Jackson, Percy Jackson." they shook hands.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Right I want to say that I wasn't updating often, more then one shots is because end of terms. exams… work, since I do work full time. but also! I am graduating this year! End of High School for me!

thanks for reading each of my updates and yes thanks for the reviews!

follow me on facebook and insta! jaylene olebar for fb

and jayleneirismalfoy for instagram.


End file.
